A stereoscopic image recognition apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known as a time division image display interception device that includes a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal, cell and a pair of polarizing plates on the front and rear sides thereof as a main construction, and a liquid polarizing plate and a liquid crystal cell in a shape of glasses.
As a construction of tire stereoscopic image recognition apparatus, there is a type that has a λ/4 plate on a visible side of a display side polarizing plate of a liquid crystal display device, and has a liquid crystal encapsulation body and a λ/4 plate on the outside of the polarizing plate of the time division image display interception device.
Although this exemplary embodiment may suppress flicker that is a fluctuation phenomenon unique to a stereoscopic image display device, there is a problem in that when obliquely viewing the stereoscopic image display device, the differentiation between a right eye image and a left eye image which is a mechanism for recognizing a stereoscopic image may not be fully recognized, and a so-called crosstalk phenomenon may occur, which causes the image to be seen dually to a viewer.
In order to solve this problem, Patent Document 2 discloses a technology in which a member used as a λ/4 plate is formed by aligning a discotic liquid crystal on a transparent support.
It has been found out that if the negative A plate described in Patent Document 2 is applied to the stereoscopic image forming apparatus described in Patent Document 1, the crosstalk phenomenon may substantially be reduced.